


We're Monaco and Hamptons bound

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: A short story of Model!Lewis and Footballer!Sebastian based on Halsey music.Enjoy!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	We're Monaco and Hamptons bound

**Author's Note:**

> Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father  
> But he could never love somebody's daughter  
> Football team, loved more than just the game...  
> So he vowed to be his husband at the altar🎵

  
Lewis Hamilton was in his flat looking at the magazine that had just been sent to him in the mail, to check that he liked it and that it was allowed to be published.

The Brit was on _Elle's_ cover for the fifth time; something getting more usual and frequent since his name started to mean a million dollars. From cheap markets to the Met gala, some would say.

But this time included something special, an extra. After all, he was one of the top ten most attractive men in the world, and his sentimental situation was a topic of interest. So the big question mark next to his heart was a nice touch.

His "bisexuality" was an open secret, so the rumours involved models, singers and other artists of both sexes, making the work of the press more difficult.

That, and that he did a great job distracting all of them: many parties, parades, friends... showing up everywhere with different people.

This way, his precious husband wasn't on anyone's radar.

The funny thing about it is that they always went unnoticed, even each time he went to see him shine on his job too. Because of course, his beloved was also a world-renowned star, but not on the runaways, but in the football field.

It's funny that somehow he always ended up thinking about Sebastian. The thought made him sigh and even laugh at himself, and he considered finishing his work later and concentrating on the match, where the TV teller and commentator were raising their voices to hype right before the corner shot took place.

" _Gooool! Gooool! a fantastic shot by Sebastian Vettel to give his team a partial victory! The crowd goes wild..."_

He saw the blond man make a short greeting to the fans in the stadium, but his eyes quickly turned to the camera, winking and blowing a kiss.

Surely many fans in their homes would shout for joy and others would sigh for love... But the gesture was directed at only one person. 

To him.

The man smiled in front of the television as the love-struck idiot that he was, and took the ring that hung around his neck on a thin chain to give it a kiss. The German had one just like it, although he wasn't wearing it now. After all it could be torn off, or fall into the wrong hands. It was better that way.

They had been wearing it for a little over a year. A year, seven months and a week to be precise; since they promised to love and respect each other until death do them part in a small Swiss chapel.

They decided that they didn't need a piece of paper or any other legality, but God's approval. And so they did, with no one but them, the Lord and the religious officer to know about their marriage.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the match is over. Sebastian Vettel gives his team the victory with that fantastic..."_

He turned off the TV and took his phone. 

He took off all his clothes and put on the training shirt that the blond man had left him. It was very big and beautiful.

He posed and took a couple of photos, and then sent him a message.

 _ **"That was quite**_ _**i**_ ** _mpressive_**."

Although the match had just finished and Sebastian was probably waiting for a shower or making notes; and he was likely to come home very late... The answer soon came.

" _ **Thank you."**_

_**"Did you see it?"** _

Lewis selected the sexiest photo he had taken, with his T-shirt barely covering his shoulder where a penetrating glance was emerging, as well as his thighs spread out on the floor in a supplicant pose. He sent it off with a...

_**"You** **know I'm a big fan. I would never miss a game."** _

_**"That goal took my breath away"**_.

" _ **Apparently it took more than just your breath away**_."

That made him laugh his ass off. Loved the other's sense of humor. A few other messages began to ring.

" _ **God, Lew."**_

_**"You're going to kill me."** _

_**"I'm about to suit myself. I'll be there soon."** _

That didn't convince him enough, so he sent him the other pictures he considered would do the trick.

_**"Do you want the whole team to see me with an erection? "** _

_**"I don't want the team to see how you really turn me. You hella do."** _

_**"to hell with the shower. I'm already on my way."** _

*******

Sebastian was driving at full speed, even though it was dangerous and he wasn't that far from his destination.

The streets were narrow and odd, so the little ring that now hung around his neck was constantly bouncing.

One thing alone occupied his mind _: Lewis. Lewis. Lewis_

The young Brit guy who he met at one of the many parties he attended in his early years as a professional footballer, quickly became the centre of his universe. Suddenly partying, drinking, women and global success were no longer his goal in life.

He found himself going to Paris Fashion Week every year, looking for rustic houses on the outskirts of some beautiful city to rent and spend the summer with Lewis in the most peaceful way possible. 

And he had no regrets. 

Not only he loved Lewis, he felt a deep and overwhelming attraction for him; from the smallest detail to his biggest flaw.

Could anyone blame him?

Don't think so. Lewis Hamilton was loved and respected by millions of people. But he was one of the lucky few who knew him beyond his public persona. He knew _LewLew,_ with his mood swings, his favourite things, his ideals, his hobbies, his designs, his daily stress... Basically, he knew Lewis as a person, and he knew Lewis as a partner.

Lewis was not the type to say I love you. Lewis didn't talk about love. But he did show it. Of course he did and made love.

Seb wouldn't doubt it for a second. Not just because of the ring they share, but with every good morning kiss, with every greeting letter, with every suit and outfit made to his taste and measure...

And most important, because above all the things that people could think, and no matter which shitty rumour got spread in the Media...

Sebastian Vettel was the only person who made love to Lewis Hamilton.

He suddenly realised that he had arrived to his place. He parked, picked up his backpack and rushed to his door. He was greeted by a Lewis in a silk gown draped over the door frame. He probably was not wearing anything underneath that.

The model's eyes were lost in the corridor until they met his own. Both glances sparkled.

And then he was sure that Lewis was wearing nothing underneath that gorgeous fabric.

—You were taking your time.

Sebastian did not answer in words. He grabbed him by the waist, pulled him back until they were both inside their home and kissed him passionately.

The longing and adrenaline that never stopped running through his veins was reflected in the fast gripped touches that went up and down.

Also in that expensive fabric Lewis had, that now fell to the ground next to his backpack, the _Elle_ magazine and the number 5 shirt he came with.

It was almost poetic, as those two opposite worlds interpenetrated as well, leaving as a result that collage on the floor, and those two bodies burning on a bed.

Because together, they felt worthy of conquering the world, setting fire to the rain, and never be outsiders again.


End file.
